Xiaolin Showdown: Heylin Dragons
by Queen of the Sacred Flames
Summary: On a mission for a new Wu the monks encounter Jack's twin sister, Jaclyn her element is Lightening and she's highly skilled in martial arts. Can the Xiaolin monks trust her? Will she choose to be good or will she stand with her brother and be evil?
1. 1: The Jade Sparrow

**AN**: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, just my OCs. Sorry if any characters are OOC. Please review; constructive criticism accepted, flames will be doused.

**Xiaolin Showdown**

_**Heylin Dragons**_

_Chapter 1__: The Jade Sparrow_

The Xiaolin Dragons were in a middle of a training session when Dojo came scrambling in, in a scratching frenzy. "Wu Alert! Major Rash-Inducing Wu Alert!" Dojo announced, scratching off a crusty pile of scales. "Anybody got ointment?"

"Ew!" the monks uttered at the sight of the red blistering rash developing on their green dragon.

"This Shen-Gong-Wu is a useful and powerful one." Master Fung said as he entered the training area carrying the scroll. He unrolled it and revealed the image of the Jade Sparrow. "The Jade Sparrow allows whoever possesses it to transform into a beautiful jade sparrow, giving the user great speed, agility, and superior eyesight as well as beauty."

"Ah yes," said Omi. "A Shen-Gong-Wu such as that will be a most valuable weapon against Chase Young."

"Yeah real useful; transform into a little green bird and fly around his head until he gets annoyed." Kimiko said.

"Do not underestimate the power of Shen-Gong-Wu, Kimiko, no matter how small or insignificant it may appear." advised Master Fung.

"Well are we gonna stand here flappin' our gums or are we gonna go after it?" Rai asked, obviously eager to go.

Dojo grew into his 40ft form and patted his red rash back. "Okay guys, hop on."

Disgusted, the gang shrunk away. "Uh perhaps it would be wiser to take the Silver Manta Ray this time." suggested Omi.

"Uh, maybe you're right." Dojo whimpered as he scratched furiously.

Flying high in the sky in the Silver Manta Ray, Dojo directed as Rai massaged the rash ointment into his back. "Take a right here at the next mountain big guy."

"Will do Dojo." said Clay as he turned so sharply that it sent everyone else flying to one side of the vehicle.

"AHH!"

"Oops, sorry bout that." Clay said to his friends in the back seats, who were all in a pile.

Rai groaned as he resumed rubbing ointment on the dragon. "This Wu better be worth the humiliation." He groaned.

"Well you lost at rock-paper-scissors." said Kimiko, remembering a short while ago they played that game in order to decide who would help the ailing Dojo.

"Yes, and you can learn much from your humiliating defeat." added Omi.

"Yeah, like how to be a little more delicate," Dojo mumbled. "Easy on the backside pal."

"Hey, I'm a Dragon of Wind, not a masseuse!" Rai yelled.

"Is this it Dojo?" Clay asked as the Silver Manta Ray cleared a blanket of clouds and hovered over a temple hidden in the deep mountains of Japan.

"Yep, that's the Temple of the Black Dragon." said Dojo. "I remember me and Dashi came here and gave it to Master Kyoshi to protect. They were buddies you know."

"Wow, then Master Kyoshi must be _ancient_ to have known Grand Master Dashi." Rai said, but then noticed Dojo's fiery glare. "Uh I mean, for a human he must be."

"Hmph," Dojo crossed his arms and looked away from Rai, nose in the air, "For your information, the Kyoshi of his temple is only 50 years old, he's is the 16th in his linage."

Clay successfully landed the magic aircraft on a patch of grass just outside the enormous gates of the temple grounds. The Dragons get off and stare in awe at the huge stone gate before them. The black-lacquered wooden door was intricately carved with dragons and Japanese writing.

"Finally, someone who truly appreciates my kind." Dojo said, gazing at the designs.

"So, you reckon there's a doorbell?" Clay asked as he shrank the Silver Manta Ray to its small size and pocketed it.

"Nonsense, we just enter," Omi said. "We are fellow monks; we shall be welcomed with much hospitality and respect." The smallest monk walked up to the large doors and pushed with his hands, but the doors did not budge. He growled and pushed harder. "Doors, I demand you open at once!" he banged his shoulder into it and dug his heels into the dirt, pushing with all his strength.

Clay, not wanting to see Omi injure himself, stood over the water monk and pushed the door open with ease, but causing Omi to fall and roll forward.

Omi, on his head and not realizing Clay had opened it, grinned and boasted, "Ha! Nothing with it!"

"You mean nothing to it." Rai corrected him as he, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo entered the temple grounds.

"That too," Omi righted himself and joined his friends as they looked around.

The grounds themselves didn't seem too different from their own temple with the exception of there being many black dragon statues.

"I could get used to a place like this." Dojo commented.

The monks then noticed someone was running up to them from the main temple building. They were in shock when they saw who it was. The black-robed person had red hair, pale skin, and a black mark under one eye.

"Hello, welcome to-"

"Jack Spicer!" Omi interrupted. He took a battle stance. "You may have managed to arrive here before us, but you will not have the Jade Sparrow! Prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

"Omi wait, that's not-!" but Kimiko's plea was unheard by Omi as he leaped towards the red-haired opponent.

"HYAI!" Omi's battle cry echoed as he prepared to deliver a powerful blow that would obliterate any Jackbot that Jack would dispense. But what happened next was not what he expected. The supposed 'Jack', delivered a roundhouse kick so powerful it sent Omi flying backwards, straight back into his friends, "AHH!" The whole group flew backwards, right into the gates.

"Ow…" was what could be heard from the pile of limbs that was the Xiaolin Dragons.

"We're under attack!" 'Jack' yelled. Within seconds, monks were leaping out of trees, bushes, from behind statues, seemingly coming out of every corner and shadow. The monks all jumped into the air and tackled the pile of Xiaolin monks, making an even bigger pileup.

"So much for being greeted with hospitality and respect." Rai mumbled.

"These are not Jackbots." Omi realized, struggling under the weight of the mob.

"Or any kind of 'bot." Clay observed.

"Because that's not Jack Spicer!" Kimiko shouted. "That's a girl!"

The three boys stared wide-eyed at Kimiko, and then they turned and looked at 'Jack'. Indeed the person had red hair but it was a little longer than Jacks, her pale skin was softer, fuller lips, and a thin feminine figure. Plus the black mark was under the right eye instead of the left.

"It _is_ a girl!" Rai said.

"Jack Spicer is a girl?!" Omi exclaimed in utter confusion. Kimiko, Clay and Rai all slapped their foreheads in unison.

"What is all the commotion out here?" an older male voice asked. The Xiaolin monks looked and saw the voice belonged to a man in dragon-motif robes, salt-n-pepper hair tied in a knot atop his head, with a hansom but finely lined face.

"Kyoshi-sensei, these bandits attacked me and attempted to steal the temple's treasure." The Jack-look-alike said.

"We did no such thing!" Omi yelled from under the pile. "We are honorable monk warriors, we do not steal!"

"This is a big misunderstanding sir!" Kimiko added.

"Wait a sec!" Dojo struggled out from under the pileup. He slithered up to Master Kyoshi, "It's true, they're monks from the Xiaolin Temple. And I'm Dojo, the handsome dragon."

"Ah yes, I remember my grandfather and father telling me the story of Grand Master Dashi and his dragon companion who bestowed upon our temple a great treasure." said Master Kyoshi.

"Yeah that's great, how about giving us a hand over here?!" Rai shouted, still crushed.

"Oh yes," Master Kyoshi clapped his hands and shouted to his monks, "Remove yourselves and resume your training."

Within seconds, the Black Dragon monks leaped off the Xiaolin Monks and disappeared. The Xiaolin warriors brushed themselves off and tried to recover.

"Whoo-wee, I havened been crushed like that since sitting under the wrong end of a heifer." said Clay as he tried to return his flattened hat to its rightful shape.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Master Kyoshi the 16th of the Temple of the Black Dragon." He bowed before the monks. The Xiaolin monks all introduced themselves and their elements, and then explained that they were their mission to Master Kyoshi. "I see, perhaps first you would like to rest, it must have been a long journey. Please, join us for tea."

"Wait!" Omi shouted, "I must ask who she is first!" Omi pointed at the female Jack. His curiosity and confusion were overwhelming and he must know.

"She is Jaclyn Spicer, our top student here at the temple." Master Kyoshi explained as Jaclyn bowed respectably.

"Jaclyn?!" the monks shouted in unison.

"Yes," she said, "The Jack you speak of is my twin brother."

"Twin brother?!"

Rai watched Jaclyn suspiciously as she poured his tea. A little unnerved by the monk's glares she quickly moved on to Kimiko.

"So," Kimiko attempted to break the awkward silence. "Your Jack's twin sister… It must be awful having such an annoying brother."

"I wouldn't know; I haven't seen him in so long." said Jaclyn. "I ran away from home when I was little." She set the teapot down and sat down on the floor with the others around a low table. "Jack was five minutes older than me, so I always called him oniisan, my older brother. He was always smarter than me…"

"Then she must be real stupid." Rai mumbled. Upon hearing it, Kimiko elbowed him. "Ow!"

Jaclyn continued "…Always building things and making machines and impressing everyone. He tried to teach me, but I could never get it, I wasn't good at mechanics. So he gave up on me, told me to do something else… I was so upset I ran away. I was alone in the cold wandering around, trying to find a skill I was good at, to impress my oniisan…"

Tears formed in Clay and Omi's eyes as they listened to Jaclyn's story. Rai opened an umbrella to shield himself from the shower of tears that rained out of them.

"But then Master Kyoshi found me on his travels and took me to his temple, he taught me Taijutsu." Jaclyn stood up, becoming dramatic. "I worked hard day and night, hoping to one day to be strong enough and fast enough to win my oniisan's approval!"

"That was a real heartbreaker miss." Clay said, still tearing.

"Yes, I hope you accomplish your dream fellow monk!" Omi whimpered.

"Oh brother!" Rai sighed. "Your precious oniisan is an evil genius sissy boy who wears make-up and builds dorky robots and is hell-bent on world domination." Suddenly Rai was picked up right out of his chair by the front of his shirt by Jaclyn; there was an angry fire in her eyes.

"You dare speak ill of my oniisan!?" Jaclyn's voice becoming close to demonic.

"Yeep…" was all Rai could utter.

"Jaclyn…" Master Kyoshi said warningly.

The fire extinguished and Jaclyn dropped Rai.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry Kyoshi-sensei." Jaclyn bowed to her master. "I know I must learn to control my anger."

"Perhaps now you can show them the chamber where we keep the treasure." said Kyoshi.

"Yes sir."

Jaclyn led the monks to a deep underground chamber. They watched as she deactivated a multitude of traps and booby-traps that could have burned, slashed or disintegrated any one of them. "Heavy security." said Kimiko.

"To protect the treasure from bandits." said Jaclyn. Finally she opened the door to he chamber. In the center of the room on a pillar was the Jade Sparrow. The artifact resembled a small jade figurine of a sparrow. I probably wouldn't look out of place at an antique store window.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the chamber. A gigantic black scaly form slithered in front of the monks, blocking their path to the Shen-Gong-Wu. The Xiaolin monks took their battle positions as a long black dragon arched its neck high above them, baring its long white fangs and glaring with large amber orb eyes.

Jaclyn was the only one who was calm. She in fact looked bored, as if she had seen it a dozen times before. "Relax Koto-san, they aren't bandits."

"Oh okay then." said the gigantic black dragon named Koto. The Xiaolin monks watched as the giant dragon shrank down to the size of a gecko.

"Hey Koto!" Dojo slithered down from Clay's shoulders and up to the black dragon that resembled himself.

"Dojo, 'sup?" Koto said as they high-fived and hugged. "What's it been, 500, 600 years?"

"Long time, pal. Still a guardian dragon?" Dojo asked.

"Yeah, monks here practically worship me." Koto boasted.

"I noticed. How'd you manage that?" Dojo inquired.

"Easy, just act like the most powerful thing they ever seen, guard a treasure or two and you'll have them eating out of the palm of your claw." Koto replied. "Humans, as smart as they are, they're generally stupid."

"We're still in the room you know." said Jaclyn.

"Oh, yeah, yeah the treasure's all yours." Koto tried to brush them off so he could talk to Dojo.

Jaclyn approached the pillar where the Shen-Gong-Wu stood when the wall nearby suddenly fell over. From the gaping hole in the wall was a giant drill, which was attached to the front of a subterranean vehicle.

"What the heck is that?" Jaclyn asked.

"That would be your oniisan." Rai said as he took battle form, as did the others.

"Jack?" Jaclyn stared at the machine that crawled out of the rock wall and onto the mosaic tiles of the chamber floor. The hatch opened and Jack Spicer emerged from the cockpit.

"That's right Xiaolin losers, it is I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, soon to be ruler of the world!" Jack then did his evil laugh, making everyone, except Jaclyn, cringe. Then Jack stopped long enough to see his double standing in front of his machine. He instantly recognized her. "Jaclyn?"

"Oniisan!" Jaclyn leaped up and tackle-hugged her brother. "I've missed you so much!"

"Nice to see you too immouto." Jack's face changed to a comical blue as he struggled to breathe through his sister's bone-crushing hug.

"That would be cute if it didn't involve Jack." Kimiko said.

"It matters not!" said Omi. "We must get the Jade Sparrow before Jack gets it!" Omi dashed towards the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Jackbots (gasp) attack!" Jack managed to yell.

Two doors opened on the vehicle and a swarm of Jackbots buzzed towards the Xiaolin warriors. Rai, Kimiko and Clay covered Omi as he raced to the Jade Sparrow. Jack then escaped his sister's grasp, activated his helebot and flew towards the same prize. Omi jumped, his small hands outstretched towards the sparrow. Jack was close, but a chunk of smashed Jackbot knocked him off course and he hit a wall. He grabbed the Shen-Gong-Wu, as did another hand. Omi saw the other hand belonged to Jaclyn. "Jaclyn, I do not understand."

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." said Jaclyn. "I will finally show my oniisan that I have changed, I have found my skill and I will win his approval and this Wu."

Omi frowned; he thought that she was on their side. He had trusted her. "Very well,"

"The challenge is a showdown with no Shen-Gong-Wu, last one standing wins." said Jaclyn, the fire returning to her eyes.

"I accept the challenge… lets go." Omi said and …

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they yelled in unison and the chamber began to shift and change into a martial arts tournament arena. The manacle stood on a pillar on the sidelines between the divided audiences, Xiaolin on one side, Heylin on the other.

"Gon yi tampai!" Omi and Jaclyn shouted together and the showdown began.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi shouted and geysers of water burst up through the ground and were directed at Jaclyn.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Jack shouted, "Isn't that my job?"

"Omi wasn't cheating," replied Kimiko. "She said no Shen-Gong-Wu; she didn't say anything about element powers."

The Xiaolin side cheered as the geysers hit its mark. "Yes, direct hit!" Omi exclaimed.

"Think again!" a voice called out from above. Omi's eyes moved upward and saw that Jaclyn had leaped high into the air, escaping the water attack. She perched herself on one of the rafters high above the battlefield.

"Okay, that's cool," Jack commented.

"You're not the only monks who can harness the power of elements." Jaclyn clenched her fists and sparks flew from them. "Zephyr Fist, Lightening!" Her fists then were engulfed with brilliant electric energy.

"Since when can she do that?!" Jack exclaimed, his jaw literally hitting the floor.

"Omi get out of there!" Kimiko shouted from the sidelines. "Water conducts electricity!"

"Huh?" Omi looked down at his feet; he was standing in a puddle of water. In fact, his water attack had left most of the battlefield drenched. "Uh oh…" Omi then looked back up and his eyes widened comically as Jaclyn leaped off the rafters and dived down at Omi, fists aflame with lightening power. Omi somersaulted backwards evading the oncoming attack of Jaclyn's fist pounded an electrified crater into the floor. Omi continued his succession of somersaults and handsprings, all dodging Jaclyn's full on assault of electrified attacks.

_Come on Jaclyn,_ thought Koto, _You know better than to use so much power early on in a battle. You're gonna run out of power too soon kid_.

Omi skidded to a halt as he neared dangerously close to the edge of the field, for off the field was an endless drop into a dark abyss. "That is a long way down." Omi said when he glanced over his shoulder at the darkness, then quickly returned his attention to his opponent, who was charging directly at him, her fists still two balls of white-blue voltage. With a battle cry, Jaclyn swung one arm at Omi's round head, a blow that would send the little monk to his defeat. But at the last second Omi jumped up, flying over Jaclyn's head. He flipped in midair and his heel hit the back of her head, propelling her forward, sending her stumbling over the edge.

"Jaclyn!" Jack shouted after just snapping out his initial shock from before.

The Xiaolin Warriors cheered the water monk as he strutted, mighty proud of his victory. "That was as easy as cake!"

"You mean pie dude." said Rai.

"We'll bake you one when we get back Omi." said Kimiko.

"Ah yes, and now to—" but Omi's sentence was cut off as he stepped in a puddle and was suddenly electrocuted. "AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI!" the fried monk stumbled back on to dry floor, which was limited on the field. "Ohhh…"

The audiences gasped, trying to figure out what was happening. Except for Koto that is. "Smart girl." he said.

"What, I don't get it, what just happened?" Dojo asked. "Didn't Omi just win?"

"Not exactly," a voice came from over the edge of the field. Jaclyn, who had dug her nails into the walls in order to prevent from falling over into the abyss. She climbed back onto the battlefield and looked sadly at her nails. "Darn, now I'm gonna need a major manicure." Jaclyn then stood up and walked across the electrified puddle, but didn't get shocked.

"Hold on, I missed somethin'," said Clay.

"Yeah, what gives?" Rai added.

"Allow me to explain," Koto said. "Jaclyn's element is Lightening, which gives her the ability to create and manipulate charged particles in the air. Your friend Omi gave her a conductor through his water attack. At first I thought she was foolishly using up all her power at once during her barrage of attacks, but instead it was all part of a strategy. As she ran across the field she charged the air and water as she went, creating a field of electrified energy which absorbed into the water. In other words, it's an electric mine field out there for your friend."

"But why isn't she being electrocuted by the puddles?" Rai asked.

"She wears a Gi made of anti-static material, so she doesn't accidentally shock herself." Koto replied.

Down on the field, Omi keeps stumbling to and fro trying to avoid the water. He finally steadies himself and returns to battle mode, his clothes still singed.

"So," Jaclyn says, "You ready to give up, or shall I give you another demonstration?"

"Never!" Omi declared. "I shall never give up to a Spicer, especially a _female_ Spicer." Omi then reached into his Wudai Gi and pulled out his Shimo staff and extended it to a full length staff. "I admit I did underestimate you. I shall not make that same mistake twice."

"No, I'm counting on you to make new ones." Jaclyn smirked, angering Omi.

"Come on Jaclyn!" Jack cheered. "Show the cheese ball that the Spicers rule!"

Jaclyn turned to look at her brother on the sidelines, "Don't worry oniisan, I will prevail—" her sentence was disrupted by a blow from Omi's extended Shimo staff.

"That was a cheap shot!" Jack yelled.

"A shot that is cheap is one that can be most effective," Omi grinned at the collapsed form of Jaclyn. Jaclyn growled as she struggled to stand up.

"You'll pay for that melon head." Jaclyn growled.

"As a fellow monk you should know that you should always keep your eyes on you opponent--" Omi was suddenly flung high into the air by his own staff. Jaclyn had grabbed the front end of it as Omi was talking and threw him.

"As a fellow monk you should know that you should keep your mouth shut and let your fists do the talking." Jaclyn said and she held Omi's weapon in her hands.

Omi managed to land on his feet… right in a puddle. "YAAAAIIII!" Omi stumbled and stepped in another and another, but each shock was less and less potent. "Ohhh…." Omi moaned, his clothes now smoking. "It appears the electricity is beginning to dissipate." Omi observed.

"It doesn't matter; I still have your weapon." Jaclyn said, holding up Omi's Shimo staff.

"I am at least thankful you do not know how to use it." Omi said.

"Maybe not, but I can still do this." Jaclyn demonstrated by twirling the staff in her hands and arms skillfully before holding it in front of her in a fighting position. "With my Taijutsu training, Kyoshi-sensei taught me Bōjutsu."

"We're gonna get that Shen-Gong-Wu, we're gonna get that Shen-Gong-Wu, we're gonna get that Shen-Gong-Wu!" Jack and several Jackbots cheer, all wielding pompoms, all the time the Xiaolin side stared at them, sweatdropping.

Jaclyn charged forward, raising the staff high above her head and prepared to bring it down on the water monk. Omi dodged and rolled sideways and attempted to counter attack but was blocked by his own staff. Jaclyn then swung again, attempting to knock Omi off his feet but Omi jumped up delivered a kick which was blocked again by his staff. This time Omi charged tried to intercept but Jaclyn managed to side step him, getting behind Omi and hitting him in the back. Omi stumbled; Jaclyn took the opportunity and delivered a blow that knocked Omi to the ground. Omi skidded across the field face first, once stopped he rolled over, attempting to get to his feet but was pushed back down but the head of the Shimo Staff.

Jaclyn stood over him; a tired but confident smile crossed her face. "Had enough yet?" she panted "Or do you need yet another lesson?"

Omi then suddenly grabbed a hold of the end of the staff. "It is you who needs the lesson. Shimo Staff, extend!" The staff extended in Jaclyn's direction, hitting her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards. She landed halfway across the battlefield, flat on her back. She attempted to stand up, panting and holding her bruised stomach.

The Xiaolin side cheered as Omi stood up and shouted "Wudai Neptune, Ice!" and a shower of ice showered down upon Jaclyn. Jaclyn cried out as she was pelted by the hail and was brought down again. Omi stopped the attack once she was down. Omi approached her; she was trying to emerge from the pile of ice. "Perhaps you should give up. There is no shame in admitting defeat."

There was silence for a moment and Omi thought that she might give up, but the showdown field didn't disappear, instead he heard a low guttural, "Never…" Omi stepped back a little as Jaclyn stood, fiery ambition was burning in her eyes, but it was even more intense than before. She struggled to stand up on two feet and walk out of the ice pile, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned whiter than they already were. Sparks were generating from her body, her hair was beginning to stand up and float behind her. Omi stepped back further to avoid the energy surging from the Spicer girl.

"_Uh oh, this isn't good_." Koto thought. "_I've seen that look in her eyes before…_"

**Flashback…**

Jaclyn, a few years earlier, is sparing with a fellow monk. There is the same flaming look in her eyes. She attacks the monk with a fierce lightening attack that burns much of his Gi and hair. He falls to the floor obviously defeated, but that's not enough for Jaclyn. She stands over the monk, thirsty for more. She grabs the monk by the front of his Gi and pulls him up, holding him in the air with one hand and generating electricity in the other. The monk whimpered as he saw the electrified hand become a fist and he knew exactly who its target was.

Her fist pulled back and was about to charge for the monk's face but was stopped by a hand grabbing Jaclyn from behind. "Jaclyn stop, that's enough." Master Kyoshi said, his voice deathly calm, his grip on her arm tightened as she tried to pull away. "You've defeated your opponent; there is no need to continue."

"But I must…" Jaclyn then she realized what she was doing and let the monk go, letting him fall to the floor in a heap.

"I'm… okay…" the monk moaned.

"Kyoshi-sensei!" Jaclyn sobbed as she turned and fell to her knees at the feet of her master. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm sorry…"

**Later…**

Kyoshi sat cross-legged on the floor, alone in his bedchambers, his futon was rolled up in a corner, and some incense sticks were lit in front of him. Soon the rice paper door slide open and Koto slithered into the room.

"You called sir?" Koto said casually.

Solemn-faced, Kyoshi said, "Koto, you know the student by the name of Jaclyn Spicer?"

"Red-headed girl? Sure," Koto replied. "She comes by the treasure room sometimes. We chat, play cards and whatever. Girl's great at poker. Not that we gamble or anything, you know that's against the rules here—"

"Koto," Kyoshi interrupted. "You and I both know the temple treasure will leave us soon. It won't be long before the chosen Xiaolin warriors come and retrieve it. But the treasure will not be the only one leaving; Jaclyn will leave us as well."

"You sure about that?" Koto asked, skeptical. "I mean, she ain't one to just up and leave. Besides, other monks have left he temple before. Not that you're losing students lately, but enrollment ain't that great anyway…"

"Yes, but that is not what worries me," Kyoshi explained. "As much as I have taught Jaclyn to be on the side of good, there is evil that runs through her veins."

"Explains the temper," Koto commented.

"Koto," Kyoshi continued. "When she leaves, I want you to go with her."

"What?!" Koto exclaimed. "You're kicking me out?!"

"When the temple treasure leaves, you're mission will have been completed." Kyoshi explained, "I am giving you a new mission. Which ever side she chooses, I want you to go and protect her Koto-san."

Koto continued to glare at Kyoshi, still offended at the fact that one day he may have to leave the temple that he had grown to love and call his home. However, the sadness in his master's eyes told him that he was just as sad and angry as Koto was, but this had to be done. Koto's glare softened, "Alright, you're the boss."

"_I'll protect you Jaclyn._" Koto thought as he watched Jaclyn charge at Omi, her battle cry echoed in her wake.

"Whoa!" Omi narrowly dodged Jaclyn's fist, which the very air around it shimmered with crackling heat.

"Omi doesn't stand a chance now." Kimiko observed. "Lightening defiantly has the advantage over water."

"I haven't seen a girl that angry since Kimiko caught Rai with her diary." Clay said.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?" Rai narrowed his eyes at the cowboy.

Omi meanwhile did the only thing he could do against Jaclyn… run. And run he did. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Jaclyn was a raging bull, bounding after Omi and swinging her charged fists, creating craters with each missed punch. The heat of the electricity caused most of the water on the field to dry up, but that did little to help Omi. "This is ridiculous; I should not be running, I should be fighting!" Omi skidded to a halt and turned around. Jaclyn was still coming at him, raging. Omi held his staff in front of him and just as Jaclyn was in range, he lunged. "I am Omi, the Wudai Warrior of Water, I shall win!" Jaclyn's fist collided with Omi's staff. Energy reverberated from the contact.

Dojo and Koto sat with sunglasses and a bucket of popcorn. "Now this is a show." said Dojo as he munched on a handful of popcorn.

Jaclyn and Omi stood at a stalemate, neither willing to give in.

"Give up female Spicer, I have won." Omi struggled to hold against the lightening power.

"Au contraire melon head, it is you who should give up!" Jaclyn growled.

"She's super strong _and_ she speaks French!" Jack said, "How cool is that!"

Soon so much energy built up between the monks that the only thing that broke them apart was an explosion.

**FA-BOOM!**

Jaclyn and Omi were sent flying in opposite directions, spiraling head over heels and screaming in midair. Jaclyn landed some ways away, hanging halfway over the edge of the field. Omi, due to being small and his head being aerodynamically rounded, he was sent further out, right over the edge and into the abyss, screaming all the way.

The showdown field began to disappear, returning to the treasure chamber that it originally was. Omi was on his back on the floor, his clothes singed, and his eyes all swirly. Jaclyn was standing on wobbly legs, holding the Jade Sparrow. "Oniisan…?" she said weakly before her knees buckled and she began to tumble to the floor, too tired and weak to stay conscious. But Jack buzzed up behind her with his helibot and caught her and the Jade Sparrow before they hit the ground.

"Well as interesting as that was, I gotta fly. See ya Xiaolin Losers!" Jack said as he carried his sister and the Wu to his drill machine. "Man your heavy." He commented to his unconscious sister. He heaved her into the cockpit and climbed into the driver's seat. Then he shut the hatch and backed up into the hole which he came from.

"Ooh…" Omi moaned from his spot on the floor. His friends surrounded him and looked down with sympathy.

"You okay Omi?" Kimiko asked gently.

"I'm afraid not Kimiko." Omi said sadly. "Both my pride and behind have been beaten into a most humiliating defeat."

"Hey its okay partner." Clay said as he helped the small monk onto his feet.

"Yeah, you only lost to a girl, Spicer's sister no less," said Rai, which earned himself a punch in the arm from Kimiko. "Ow!"

"Come on, we better get back to the temple." Kimiko said, helping Omi walk out, for he was still weak from battle.

"I reckon Master Fung won't be too happy about this." Clay said as he followed his comrades out of the room.

"Well I guess I'll see ya then Koto." Dojo said over his shoulder as he followed the monks out, but he paused when he didn't receive an answer. "Koto?" Dojo turned and looked around the vacant treasure room. No Koto. Dojo shrugged, "Hm, must be off to guard another treasure." Dojo left the room and followed the monks.

**AN**: If Koto's explanation about water and electricity doesn't seem realistic or accurate, please don't flame me about it, it's supposed to be a work of fiction so the laws of physics are bent slightly. I used some Japanese to give a light anime touch, some translations for you:

Taijutsu- a type of material arts, go to wikipedia for info

(name)-sensei- added after the name of a teacher

Oniisan- older brother

(name)-san- the most common honorific and is a title of respect. It is used for the surnames or given names of both males and females. Although in translation _san_ is usually rendered as a common courtesy title like "Mr." or "Ms." (from wikipedia)

immouto- younger sister

Gi- a traditional training uniform worn throughout Japanese Martial Arts

Bōjutsu- staff fighting, go to wikipedia for info

Please R & R! More will come soon!


	2. 2: Brother and Sister Reunited?

xxFireWarriorxx -- So happy you liked it! ::_does a victory dance_:: Cookies for you! ::_hands over cookies_::

Keep on reviewing readers! They fuel my drive to write!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, just my OCs. Sorry if any characters are OOC. Please review; constructive criticism accepted, flames will be doused.

_Chapter 2__: Brother and Sister Reunited?_

CRUNCH-CRASH-BOOM!

Jack's machine drilled through rock and dirt underground.

BOOM-CRUNCH-squash!

And the occasional mole that blindly tunneled into its path….

In the cockpit, Jack laid back in the driver's seat, his hands behind his head, his legs up and his heels on the steering wheel, letting his feet do the driving. "This is too perfect." Jack gloated. "I got a Wu and my sister without lifting a finger. How I wish I had my CameraBots with me, I so wanted all that on DVD! Maybe I'm becoming a better evil genius after all. That means I'll be able to take down not only the Xiaolin goody-goodies but also Chase Young, Wuya, and Hannibal Bean and rule the world. They'll be working for me as my lackeys!" Jack did his evil laugh just to emphasize. But then he realizes no one is listening, his sister is passed out and his robots are either destroyed or in cargo deactivated. So he stopped and added. "Ah, it just doesn't work if it nobody is listening."

Jack then took hold of the controls with hands and drove the drilling machine upward until it broke the surface of the ground. After rolling across the grass a few feet and spooking a few of the native wildlife, Jack pushed a few buttons on the control panel and the machine transformed into a jet. The jet speeded down the grassy meadow, squashing flowers in its path before it lifted off the ground and flew across the sky.

Then something caught Jack's attention. It sounded like a low muffle. Jack turned and looked at his sister's unconscious body slumped in the back passenger seat. He noticed a large bulge on the chest of her Gi, and it was moving and wiggling around. "Um, I'm not an expert on anatomy, but I don't think that's normal." Jack said. He decided to investigate. He crept closer and closer to her, his mind reeling, trying to figure out what the heck that was. Suddenly, reminiscent of a certain alien movie, something long and black with sharp teeth burst out of the front of Jaclyn's Gi with a screech. Jack's high-pitched girly scream echoed in the cockpit and he passed out from the sight of it.

Jack quickly came to and saw that the black thing was in fact Koto. "How the heck did you get in there?"

Koto slithered onto Jaclyn's lap. "Well after the battle I saw you were taking Jaclyn away, so I just slipped up her sleeve before you took off." Koto said as he wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his claw. "Man its hot in there." He added, jutting his thumb in the direction of Jaclyn's Gi.

"Hey watch it bub, that's my sister you're talking about." Jack said, getting all in big-brother-mode.

Koto narrowed his amber eyes at Jack, obviously offended by the evil genius's comment, "You know what I mean pal. Besides, unlike some mystical creatures I know I prefer to be with my own kind."

Jaclyn stirred at the sound of Jack and Koto's arguing. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the cockpit of Jack's machine. "Oniisan? Koto-san?" Then she looked down at her Gi and was thankful she had worn a t-shirt underneath. "What happened to my Gi?"

"Koto happened to it." said Jack.

"Why does everybody always blame the dragon?" Koto exclaimed. "A Gi's torn, the dragon did it. A few livestock go missing, the dragon ate them. A barn explodes into a fiery ball of flame, the dragon blew it up."

"But you did do it." Jack pointed out.

"That's not the point!"

"Um, excuse me." Jaclyn interrupted. "If you two are here, and I'm here, who's flying this plane?"

Jack was about to answer her with something smart and clever, but then he realized he had neither something smart nor clever to say because it was _he_ who was supposed to be driving the plane. They all looked out the cockpit window and screamed in terror at the site of the ground rushing up at them at breakneck speed.

In panic, Koto leaped up and wraps himself around Jack's head while screaming. Jack, unable to see, grabs the controls, and starts doing crazy loop-de-loops in the air, frightening a flock of geese before spiraling out of control and crashing nose-first onto the front lawn of the Spicer mansion.

"We're home…" Jack moans.

Inside Jack's lair, Jaclyn stares in awe at all the machinery.

"Not bad, some drapes wouldn't hurt though." said Koto.

Jaclyn runs up to one of the control panels, "Ooh, what does this button do?"

"No! Don't touch—" But Jaclyn presses it and an avalanche of robot parts fall out of a overhanging hatch, burying Jack. "Ow…"

"Jack, what is all this for?"

Jack then jumps out of the pile and takes a dramatic stance, "It's so that I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, can conquer the world!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"No, really, what are they for? I know, crime fighting right?"

Jack then anime-faints, right back into the pile of robot parts; Koto examines a Jackbot equipped with giant laser ray guns, "A tad harsh for crime fighting, don't you think?"

Jack sprang back up, "No, _I_ commit the crimes, _I'm_ the bad guy!"

Jaclyn was in shock, she couldn't believe it. Her oniisan, her brother, a bad guy? A villain? "No... It can't be true..."

"Okay," said Jack. "While you're absorbing that fact, I'm going to set up the hot-cocoa-bot."

"Make mine with marshmallows!" Koto requested.

"A Wu such as that would have been most valuable." Omi the day after the showdown.

"Don't worry lil buckeroo, you put up a good fight." said Clay.

"Yeah, it's okay that you lost to a girl." Rai said, but after receiving a fiery glare from Kimiko, quickly added, "I mean Spicer's sister."

"Indeed Omi," Master Fung entered the training grounds where the Xiaolin warriors were hanging out. "No one blames you for your defeat."

"Yeah," said Dojo, "They're only blaming you for loosing the Wu." Then Fung glares at Dojo, "What? I was just joking!"

"I understand," said Omi. "If I am to become a powerful warrior, I can not sit here and feel sorry for myself. I must learn from my mistakes and train harder than I ever had before!"

"That's the spirit little guy." said Kimiko.

Omi emphasizes this by punching and kicking air, showing off some of his moves. "Yes, once I defeat my enemies, no one can stop—" suddenly he is face to face with Jaclyn Spicer and Koto. "AH!" Omi leaps away and lands in Master Fung's arms, who's completely unfazed.

"What're you doing here?" Rai assumes a battle stance, along with Clay and Kimiko.

"I've come to join your temple." said Jaclyn.

"What?!" everyone, except Master Fung, exclaimed.

Omi leaps from Master Fung's arms, "This is a trick!"

"It's the truth kid." said Koto. "That Jack character is cukoo-cukoo-bananas."

"I want to apologize," Jaclyn said, "I didn't believe you when you said my oniisan was evil. I wanted to believe he was the same oniisan I knew from when we were little. But when I saw all those robots and when he talked of world domination, I knew he had changed. I only ask that you accept my apology, even if you don't forgive me."

Rai, Kimiko, and Clay exchanged glances, not sure to believe her. But Omi wasn't buying it. "She is full of salami; she's trying to pull the sweater over our eyes!"

"I think you mean she's full of baloney and trying to pull the wool over our eyes." said Kimiko.

"It doesn't matter!" Omi cried. "She is a Spicer, she can not be trusted."

Jaclyn looked down, upset by Omi's hurtful words. "Omi don't you think you're being harsh?" Clay asked.

"Yes Omi, don't let your grudge cloud your judgment." said Master Fung

"But-but-but-but" Omi stammered.

"It's okay… I understand." said Jaclyn.

"What?!" Koto exclaimed. "You're just going to let them push you out?"

"Can you blame them Koto?" Jaclyn said, "Besides, Omi's right we don't belong here." She turns away, "Oh by the way, sorry for calling you 'melon head' Omi." And she starts walking towards the gate.

"Wait!" Omi zipped in front of her, blocking her path. "I accept your apology fellow monk."

"Thanks Omi."

"Great, let's get our stuff." Koto grabbed some suitcases. "I'd like room with a view if you don't mind; facing the east would be preferable."

"I don't remember you packing anything." said Jaclyn.

"I did not say you could move it!" Omi shouted.

"Come on buddy, she seems sincere." said Clay.

"Yeah, another girl would help balance the team at least." Kimiko added. "And besides, girls are more trustworthy than boys anyway."

"Then what do you call Kattnappe?" Rai asked.

"A few choice words that would exceed this fic's rating." Kimiko mumbled.

"I'm afraid the choice isn't yours to make Omi." said Master Fung.

Then Dojo chimed in, "I say we vote on it, all in favor of Jaclyn staying?"

Kimiko, Clay, Dojo, and Koto raised their hands.

"Opposed?"

Omi frantically raised two hands, as though his vote would be counted twice.

"4 to 1 Jaclyn stays." said Dojo, who just wanted to hang out with his old buddy Koto.

Omi's jaw hit the floor (quite literally due to his short stature) as he watched his friends welcome her to the Xiaolin temple.

"Chill out Omi," said Rai, who was standing beside him, "You ain't the only one who doesn't trust her."

"So you're on my side?" Omi asked hopefully.

"You'd just think that the others would have learned their lesson the last times we've had new members that turned on us."

"If only our friends would see it as clearly as us." Omi said sadly.

"Perhaps if we had proof," Rai said with a sly smile.

"What kind of proof?" Omi asked.

"You'll see."

**AN**: Sorry for the long hiatus. I've had no access to internet and have been busy with some other stuff. Please review!


End file.
